


Failed Mission

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: It doesn't go quite the way she plans :P, Liechtenstein has a plan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Liechtenstein and Latvia have a plan to get Switzerland and Estonia together. However, not everything goes according to plan...





	Failed Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Switzerland! I love this pairing <3 (even if I think I came up with it, oops >.<) 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

“Is he coming?” Liechtenstein queries, looking around to make sure that her older brother can’t hear her.

“Jā, he is. Do you really think this will work?” Latvia replies, sounding a bit unsure.

“Of course! I know my bruder. He definitely likes him.”

“Alright. We’ll be over soon. The party starts at three, correct?” 

“Ja, it does! See you soon, Rai.~” She murmurs, hearing footsteps round the corner. Latvia responds quietly before she hangs up the phone, looking up when the sound stops.

“Hallo, bruder! Are you ready for your party?” Liechtenstein tilts her head, giving him a hopeful smile.

Switzerland nods, a small smile on his face, “I am. You said it’d be small, right?” 

“Of course! Just a few close friends and family!” The smaller girl announces, beaming at her older brother.

Switzerland hums in response, pleased with her answer. “Good. Do you want any help setting anyzing up?” 

Liechtenstein quickly shakes her head, “Nein. It’s your birthday. You shouldn’t have to do anyzing! Besides, I know a few vill come early, zhey can help me!” 

The Swiss nation hums uncertainly, “If you’re sure. I’ll be out in the garden, come get me vhen it starts?” 

“Of course, big bruder! Have fun~!” Liech calls out, watching as Switzerland leaves the room. 

She lets out a soft sigh, “Let’s hope zhis vill vork.” She mumbles, a look of determination flashing across her face as she skips to the living room to start setting everything up.

By the time the first of the guests arrive, the room is mostly prepared, just a few minor things left to be added. The girl enlists the help of the other Germanic nations to get it to look just right. 

The Baltics arrive when everything is finished and Liechtenstein giggles, going over to Latvia and hugging him gently. She then goes to fetch her older brother, excited at the idea of everything going smoothly.

“Big brother, everyzing is ready!” She announces, sticking her head out the door.

“Alright, be zhere in a moment.” Is her response and she grins, skipping back over to Latvia. 

It isn’t until everyone has split into small groups that Liechtenstein knows her plan is about to begin. While planning, she told Latvia to make sure that Estonia knew to be the first to give Switzerland his present.

The boy had clearly done his job, proven by Estonia walking over and sitting by the blond, passing over a beautifully wrapped box. 

Liechtenstein and Latvia watch as Switzerland opens the box, pulling out a scarf and a charm bracelet. A soft smile spreads over the Swiss nation’s face, him turning to Estonia and pulling the nation into a soft hug.

Right before pulling away completely, Switzerland presses his lips gently to the Baltic’s cheek, causing a light dusting of red to appear on his face. The two smile at each other and start talking to each other quietly.

Meanwhile, Liechtenstein grins, bouncing on her toes and gripping Latvia’s arm tightly. “Did you see that?! It worked!!” She giggles softly as she watches her brother converse with the other nation.

“It did. Want to go congratulate them?” Latvia asks softly, Liechtenstein nodding rapidly.

The two make their way over to the couple, Liechtenstein sitting beside her brother with Latvia sitting beside her. 

“Such lovely presents~.” The girl says softly, looking at the scarf and realizing that it’s handmade. “Did you make zhis yourself, Eduard?” 

Estonia nods, a pleased look on his face, “I did.” 

Liechtenstein grins and looks curiously at the charm bracelet on her brother’s wrist, Switzerland shifting his arm to allow her better access.

“Ooh, zhis is pretty! What do the charms mean?” She asks, slightly confused by them.

“Well, the gun is self-explanatory, I’d assume.” Liech nods and Estonia continues, “The book is because I always seem to find Vash reading whenever I come over. The flute because it’s Vash’s favorite instrument, as well as the one I can play best.” 

“And zhe heart?” Liech asks when he seems lost in memories.

“Oh, yes. Well, what other charm would make more sense on a bracelet you give your boyfriend?” Estonia asks softly, Liech’s eyes going wide. 

Switzerland smiles softly at her, “I’m surprised you never figured it out, Lilli. Vee’ve been dating for a vhile now.” 

“Neither of us wanted to make a big deal about it.” Estonia adds, getting a nod from the Swiss man.

“Oh, well, congratulations, big bruder!” Liechtenstein says, still a bit thrown by the new information. “I guess we’ll leave you two alone for now~” 

Her hand finds Latvia’s, both of them raising to their feet and walking away. They sit on a couch near the edge of the room, looking at each other, their shock still visible in their eyes.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Latvia mumbles after a few moments of silence, Liech nodding numbly.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m happy! Zhey’re perfect togezher! But still, I can’t believe I didn’t recognize zhe fact zhat zhey’re dating!” 

Latvia lightly places his hand over Liech’s, giving her a soft smile, “Well, you always pay attention to me more than them whenever we both come over. I bet if you paid them more attention you would have known sooner. But, still, you knew that they’d work well together.” 

The girl nods, a light smile on her face, “True! Vant to dance vith me?” 

“It’d be my pleasure.” 

Switzerland smiles at the sight of his sister dancing with the smallest Baltic, turning to Estonia and squeezing his hand.

“What was that all about?” Estonia asks softly and Switzerland chuckles.

“Lilli and Raivis had been trying to get us togezher. But zheir plan backfired a bit…” Estonia chuckles and nods.

“True. At least you know she approves.”

“Right. And you have to admit, her shock vas a bit funny.” Estonia nods, the conversation switching to another topic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, would anyone be willing to read a multi-chaptered Switznia fic? (I want to expand on this pairing a bit :D)


End file.
